


Partners(?) In Crime

by wxizzer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Carl Gallagher, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxizzer/pseuds/wxizzer
Summary: In which Carl discovers that the girl he's been fucking only comes 2 for 1 and by that, Carl can only be with her if he's fine with being with her boyfriend.And Mickey and Ian may just be a little confused about the gay sex questions they've been getting from Carl





	1. Chapter 1

She moaned underneath Carl and grabbed him by his shoulders. He thrust faster and th-

"Stop, stop," she cried out, trying to awkwardly shuffle herself out from under him.

"What," Carl asked, "What is wrong this time, Maria?"

"I've got to tell you something," Maria whispered, "I have a boyfriend."

                        Carl laughed and kissed Maria's neck, biting every now and then, but who cares? He put his mouth to her ear, "That's never stopped me before. He doesn't need to know."

                       Maria once again, pushed him away. "That's not the problem. He knows about us," she said, smiling, "but here's the thing, we come in a package."

                       Carl stared straight at her and stood up. Maria whined and grabbed Carl's hand, yanking his arm. Carl grabbed his shit, trying to throw them on and left.

* * *

 

"He left," he asked, lighting his cigarette, "Doesn't exactly sound like a nice guy."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Joshua," Maria laughed.

* * *

 

 

                       Carl hadn't talked at all the moment he got home. Maria was a nice girl and a nice lay but he just didn't know about going full on full threesome with some girl and a guy who he never met. Plus, Carl has never even had an attraction for a guy in his life except for Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. 

                       "Hey, Mickey, what's it like to get pounded in the ass?"

                       "The fuck? Why're you asking stupid fucking questions, Gallagher?"

                       Carl sighed and left the living room, going straight to the front door. He sat outside, staring at his phone, deciding whether or not to text Maria. Carl tucked his head in between his knees. 

                       Maria is hot and Carl likes hot people, who fucking knew? But, to have to date two different people, one of which he doesn't even know and doesn't even understand if he could possibly like him? It was just weird and stressful. 

                        Carl heard the door open and grinned when a beer was passed towards his face. He turned around to see Mickey Milkovich, who sat down to sit next to Carl. The two drank in silence and the door open up again for a certain redhead to sit next to them. 

                       "So tell me, what  _is_ it liked to get fucked in the ass?"

 


	2. Am I Gay? Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Carl finally meets Maria's boyfriend, Joshua, he needs to know: is he gay?

                          Carl sucks in his breath as he stands in front of Maria's door. He brought his hand to do the door, hesitating for a second. He then went to knock on the door. However, the door opened, almost magically. 

                          A boy opened the door. He was a tall guy with caramel brown skin, charming hazel eyes, an afro fade, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth and very soft looking lips. While Maria was tan with jet black hair, brown eyes and just a cute overall body and personality, this guy had a very hot everything.

                         "Here for Maria?"

                         Carl nodded.

                         "So like, you're actually okay if I'm having sex with her," Carl asked, to which the other man responded,   
"You've been doing what?"

                         "Don't listen to him, Carl! He's fine with it. Joshua meet Carl and Carl meet Joshua," Maria laughed and she came to the door, her hair curled and her wearing this beautiful black dress."

                         Josh put his arm around Carl's shoulders and brought him into the house. Maria grabbed Carl's arm, smiling at him, grabbing a cigarette from her pocket and lighting one up for Carl and putting it between his lips. Josh checked Carl out and afterwards, staring straight at his dick. 

                         Maria slapped Josh.

                         "This pervert was staring straight at your dick," Maria shrieked, laughing, "Now, let's have sex."

                         Josh shrugged and yelled, "Have fun, you two!"

* * *

 

                         When Carl came home, he had hickeys littering his neck and a smug grin plastered on his face. 

                         "Nice hickeys, fuck face," Mickey yelled.

                         "Did you use protection," Fiona asked.

                         Carl flipped them off, smiling. He quickly grabbed a beer and left for upstairs that of which would be the room where he'd finally test himself.

* * *

 

                          "Have I ever been attracted to girls? Yeah, no shit. Have I ever been attracted to guys? Kind of," Carl mumbled, "Do I like... bears? Yeah, they're nice and vicious animals. Have I had anal? Okay, this is fucking bull. How can you be 48% gay?"


	3. Saint Joshua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl finds out the intentions of Joshua and Maria are two very large differences.

                         After a while, Carl had gotten used to going to Maria's house, having sex, smoking and leaving. He'd try to ignore Joshua as much as possible and maybe Josh was doing the same to him. Oh well. Carl didn't really give a shit about Joshua, really. Carl knew about the lingering gazes Joshua shot at him. Lust, envy, he wouldn't know. Joshua would look at Carl's collarbones. Even if they weren't all too impressive, he had some fixation with the Gallagher collarbones. Carl didn't care a little. He  _wasn't_ there for Joshua, he was there for a quick and nice lay from Maria and that's it. Sure, he knew what he signed up for but nothing had happened Joshua and Carl-wise.

                         So, as usual, Carl had thrown on some random clothing at around midnight and left to get to Maria's. Of course, Joshua opened the door, a small smirk on his mouth. His lips moved but he said nothing. 

                         "Come on in, Gallagher," He said.

                         Carl went on in, not responding to Joshua. Joshua slammed the door closed and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a flask and threw it at Carl. Carl grabbed it and smirked, feeling accomplished. Joshua grabbed pills from his cupboard. He walked closer to Carl, handing them to the other male. He dragged his lips closer to his ears and whispered, "You might need these."

                         The younger brunette shuddered. Joshua came up closer to Carl, biting his own lip. Carl pushed him away.

                         "Man! What the fuck, dude," Carl yelled, attempting to hide his boner.

                         "What," Joshua asked, under his breath, "You're fucking Maria. We kind of come in a package."

                         Carl attempted to push Joshua away and Joshua went closer to him. Joshua wrapped his arms around Carl's waist.

                         "I'm allowing you to have sex with my motherfucking girlfriend," Joshua said, clearly pissed, "That is why you are fucking here. So get the hell out of here or grow the fuck up."

                         "Damn, man. You never hear no means no?"

                          "Out."

                         Carl grabbed his shit, flipping Josh off and leaving.


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for like a year. I have been doing things.

      "He's just a bit freaked, Josh. He'll come back," Maria explained, rubbing her counterpart's cheek, "Guys are like that. You should know that. You  _are_ a guy."

    "I wouldn't do that. I'm not an asshole."

    "He's never had experience with a guy like you or I have."

     Joshua smirks. He zones in on Maria, pressing a kiss against her lips.

* * *

    "So, Ian, tell me... What  _is_ it like being a bottom," Carl asks, drink in hand.

    "Dunno, ask Mickey."

    Carl laughs at this.

    "No way... Mickey is a bottom? What the fuck?! No... no way."

    "Shut the fuck up, Gallagher," Mickey exclaims, "Nothing manlier than a dick up the ass. You can survive that then you can survive the Holocaust or something."

    "Did you just compare anal to the Holocaust?"

* * *

    Carl checked his phone, lookaing at the frequent texts Maria sent him. According to her, "she is thirsting for Carl," and, "Josh is too."

    Carl groans and goes on Google, not even caring to go on Incognito. 

    He examined the men moaning under other men. It was lowkey hot but weird. Carl examined everything. Where every piece went.

    Carl frustrated and confused threw a hand over the tent of his pants. He thought of Maria. Her hair, her face when she was lusting him, everything. Then, he thought of Josh. Josh's face that was perfectly symmetrical and his controlling personality. 

    Carl hurriedly took his pants off.

* * *

 

    Maria snuggled into Josh's arms when she heard a  _ping_ from her phone. She smiled at the text.

_Coming over tomorrow._  


	5. Wasted

    Carl knocked on the door, taking lookout for anyone who could see him, as if anyone who would see him knows that he might just have sex with a guy. 

    "Gallagher's here," Josh yelled, a cigarette in mouth, eyebrows scrunched and looking pissed.

    Maria came out. She looked beautiful. These red heels that added an inch or two to her height and a short  _short_  dress. She smiled, vodka in hand.

    "Heyyy, Carl," she slurred, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

    "Woah, woah," Josh said, seperating the two, and nudging her, "Maria, remember what we talked about?"

    Josh put a hand on the young Gallagher's shoulder, leading him to the couch. Maria passed Carl a beer that was prepared on the table already. 

    "We figured we'd all get high, listen to music, watch TV, blah, blah, blah," Maria started, to which Josh continued with a, "You good with that, Gallagher?"

    Carl felt as though his throat was too dry to reply, so he simply nodded. He threw an awkward smile at the two.

    Maria grabbed her phone, turning on some random playlist. Carl popped open the bottle, chugging.

    And in just the span of an hour, Maria was dancing, Joshua was gripping onto Carl's thigh, and Carl was fucking chugging an entire bottle of something (?)

    "Josh," Carl said, meaning to speak in his inside voice but ended up screaming over the music, "I wanna apologize."

    "Don't," Josh spoke at the same tone of voice, rubbing the thigh under his hand, "I shouldn't have tried to pressure you into something you didn't want. I'm sorry."

    "I want it now, though!"

    "Should we? We're all high and drunk, man," Josh replied, staring at Carl.

    "Pleaaaseeee."

    Carl grabbed Joshua's hand, moving it from his thigh to his dick. The Gallagher groaned. Joshua smirked, rubbing down at it with a small amount of pressure. 

    Maria saw the sight of the two, and moved to the other side of Carl. She pressed her lips against his neck, blowing air at it to begin with. Meanwhile, Josh pressed his lips against Carl's, his one hand still at Carl's dick and the other travelling up his shirt.

    The moment Josh brushed against a nipple, Maria bit down on Carl's neck. The couple watched as he moaned, thrusting upwards. Maria giggled against his neck, pecking it, sloppily. 

    Josh unzipped Carl's pants, pulling down slowly and teasingly. The Gallagher boy moved his hands around, looking for something to grab, considering he was just sitting on the couch. He eventually settled for the back pillows of the couch. 

    "Should we move this to the bedroom," asked Josh, rubbing Carl's thigh again.

    "Mm- yeah, w-we, we should."

    The three shuffled, awkwardly, towards the bedroom. Maria sat on the bed and watched Josh push Carl onto the bed. 

    She pressed her lips onto his, grabbing his bulge. Maria slipped her hand under his boxers, rubbing Gallagher's length. While Josh threw off his own shirt, Maria moved her other hand to throw off Carl's. 

    They moved their attention from Carl to eachother. Joshua pressed his lips against Maria's, snaking his hands the zipper on the back of her dress, unzipping slowly.

    Carl watched the two, touching himself as they put on a show, showing their love for eachother before giving Carl a good time. 

    Joshua then turned his attention to Carl, smirking at the sight of Carl gasping and shaking at his own hand.

     Josh moved his position to be on top of the laying down Carl. He pressed their lips together and Carl wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. Josh thrusted down, rolling his hips, while pushing his tongue into Carl's mouth.

    The two fought for dominance, their tongues battling roughly. Maria moaned at the sight. Carl gave up and allowed the other male to do as he pleased. Joshua explored each crevice of Carl's mouth, which caused Carl to moan lightly. 

    Joshua pulled away, in order to pull down his own jeans and boxers.


End file.
